


messenger crow

by InkCaviness



Series: yamaguchi week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alternative title: tsukki suffers, awkward third wheel, idk what this is, is this fluff, tsukki loves his friends but he just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi nervously fiddles with the strap of his bag and peers up at Kei in a way that makes him suspect he’s not going to like whatever his friend has to say.</p><p>“Could I maybe use your phone to text Kuroo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	messenger crow

**Author's Note:**

> day two of [Yamaguchi Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131484079443/yamaguchi-week-official-themes)!!! the prompt was "tsukki"!
> 
> this is actually based on a conversation i had with a friend yesterday and somewhat inspired by something that happened to me last year(i was tsukki in that situation hah)

It all starts on a sunny Monday morning on the way to school when Yamaguchi shows up a little late at their meeting spot and smiles bashfully.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he laughs and rubs the back of his head, “My phone broke tonight so I couldn’t check the time!”

Kei narrows his eyes but doesn’t question it any further, instead he nods and they continue on with their routine of walking along the road in silence only occasionally interrupted by a comment from Yamaguchi. By the time they reach the school gate Kei has almost forgotten about the exchange when Yamaguchi suddenly stops. He nervously fiddles with the strap of his bag and peers up at Kei in a way that makes him suspect he’s not going to like whatever his friend has to say.

 

“Could I maybe use your phone to text Kuroo?”

 

Kei inhales sharply and narrows his eyes at Yamaguchi who just continues staring at him with puppy dog eyes. He definitely doesn’t like this.

 

“I just want to tell him that my phone broke,” Yamaguchi quickly reassures him, “It’ll only take a second!”

 

Kei scrunches up his nose at the thought of Kuroo freaking out because Yamaguchi isn’t replying to his messages and decides that that’s definitely not something he wants to witness. With a sigh he pulls his phone out of his pocket and tosses it to Yamaguchi who catches it out of the air.

 

“Thanks, Tsukki,” his friend says with a grin but Kei is already turning around and walking towards the gate.

 

“Yeah whatever, just don’t write anything disgusting.”

 

He sincerely hopes that Yamaguchi’s bright laugh is a sign of agreement but doesn’t turn around to check. He doesn’t ask for his phone back but during lunch break he spots it in his bag and pushes it down between two textbooks before the teacher sees it.

 

-

 

When he gets home and turns on his phone Yamaguchi’s conversation with Kuroo is still open. The last message is “okay, see u later <3” and Kei quickly closes the app before he accidentally reads more. A few moments later his phone dings with a new text message.

 

_hey tsukki tsukki thanks for letting yama borrow your phone!!_

Kei scowls down at the screen and for a moment he thinks about ignoring the message but, and he’s learned this the painful way, there’s no way to ignore Kuroo if he really wants to talk to you.

 

**You would’ve had a heart attack if he hadn’t replied to your messages.**

He thinks the conversation is over with this but, apparently, it isn’t because he has barely set his phone aside when it starts vibrating with a series of texts again.

 

_still, thanks!!_

_oh can you maybe do me a favour??_

_pretty please!!!_

Kei sighs in exasperation and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and his index finger before remembering that Kuroo can’t see his gesture and that he actually needs to reply.

 

**No.**

For a moment the phone stays silent and Kei thinks that maybe Kuroo actually gave up. Then the phone starts vibrating against his desk again and Kei almost jumps a foot in the air. Of course he didn’t give up.

 

_can you just tell yama that I’m looking forward to talking to him on the weekend? i got cut off earlier :(((_

 

_pleaseeee_

 

Sometimes there are moments where Kei wonders how his best friend and his possibly second best friend ended up together but then he sees their text messages and for some strange reason that seems to explain everything.

 

**Just tell him on skype.**

He barely hit send when the answer already lights up on his phone.

 

_i can’t :(( wi-fi’s acting up again…_

Kei closes his eyes and exhales slowly before he opens the skype app on his phone.

 

**Kuroo says he’s looking forward to talking to you on the weekend.**

Gritting his teeth he waits for an answer. Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long.

 

**_oh! thanks for telling me, tsukki!! tell i’m looking forward to talking to him too!!!_ **

****

Kei feels distinctly like hitting his head against a wall but he opens his conversation with Kuroo anyway and starts typing.

 

**I forwarded your message and Yamaguchi says he’s looking forward to talking to you too.**

_aww, thanks for telling him <3 can you ask him if it’s okay if I call on wednesday?_

**I’m not your messenger pigeon.**

_oh no, you’re a messenger crow!_

Kei barely resist the urge to throw his phone against the wall.

 

(He still forwards the message.)

 

-

 

It goes like this for over a week, a steady back and forth between Yamaguchi and Kuroo with Kei as their middleman and he’s slowly starting to think that not even being locked up in one room with the dumbass duo could test his patience this much. The messages really aren’t that bad although Kei’s seriously questioning whatever Kuroo is joking or if he’s actually that sappy, but it’s slowly starting to get tiring.

 

They’re walking home from school, Yamaguchi oddly quiet for once, when Kei glances over at his friend and has to stop to do a double take. His friend has his nose buried in his phone, happily tapping away on the screen and he doesn’t even notice that Kei stopped walking at first. He’s already a few paces ahead before he notices that Kei’s gone and turns around with his eyebrows drawn up in confusion.

 

“Are you okay, Tsukki,” he asks and there’s a genuine twinge of worry in his voice.

 

“What are you doing with your phone,” Kei blurts out without thinking and Yamaguchi blinks at him in confusion.

 

“Huh,” he stutters, “Oh, I got it repaired on Thursday!”

 

That was almost a week ago, Kei thinks and grits his teeth, thinking back to the back and forth banter between Yamaguchi and Kuroo that kept him up well past midnight that night.

 

“Okay,” is all he says before he starts walking again with a blank stare. He passes Yamaguchi who still looks confused.

 

“I’m a messenger crow now.”

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me about kurooyama(or really anything else) on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
